


The Warmth of a Horcrux

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Slytherin's Locket, Smut, Starts off as non con, Sub Harry Potter, Top Harry, Top Tom Riddle, horcrux, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Horcrux means being alone. When Tom finds an opportunity to change that, he will stop and nothing until he does. He is sure that his new host will come around eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione had gone to collect what little food she could find and wouldn’t be back for some time. The cold found a way into the tent when she left, leaving it feeling less than pleasant. When she was here, she was silent and sad. Still upset over Ron’s unhappy departure. He never felt as lonely as he did watching her in those moments. She had someone she loved walk out on her life, and left her alone in the world.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Ron as well, it was just for different reasons. Harry thought back to those times he caught them holding hands in their sleep or having whispered conversations follow by a quiet giggle.

He wished he could have a moment like that again. If Ginny where here, he wouldn’t be feeling as lonely as he did now. But, she was far away surrounded by people still fighting on, and friends who weren’t as heartbroken as his.

He lay back on his bunk, toying with the Horcrux around his neck. It felt warm to him, even though he hadn’t been messing with it before. It always felt warm to him, as though the soul inside it was giving off its own heat. Was that even possible? Could such a small fraction of a soul even feel warmth?

Questions like that got him thinking too much. If such a small piece of soul could feel warmth, the did that mean that Voldemort could feel something too? Was there a chance that he could still be human with what little he had left?

Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like if Ginny _had_ traveled with them. It would be far less miserable for all of them he was sure. There would be no doubt that he wasn’t trying to take Hermione away from Ron like he had thought. Ron would never had run away because Ginny would have smacked some sense into him. Ron would have a family member here with him and maybe he wouldn’t have felt so homesick. Hermione would have had a chance to take a break from all of the guy talk and be able to talk with Ginny.

So, many problems could have been avoided. If only he could have stopped him. Made him listen. He wouldn’t have left them alone, abandoned in the cold with now two broken hearts. Everything would be happier now. It was almost Christmas, and it wasn’t supposed to feel this lonely.

“Maybe that’s one reason why he did it, so he could spend the holiday with his family.” Harry thought bitterly to himself. “Lucky bastard.” He wasn’t jealous or anything. He had spent many holidays alone before, and he could do it again.

That’s when he started to feel it. The cold that had previously hung in the air, was replaced with a warmth that he thought he could only feel when he was at Hogwarts. That physical and inner warmth of happiness and belonging. Like his first Christmas where he and the other Weasley’s sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner.

Warmth, and calmness seeped through him. His eyes that were only closed before, felt like lead and he didn’t feel the need to open them. His breathing evened out and it was as though all of his troubles had fallen away. Sleep was just beyond his reach and it wouldn’t surprise him at all if he found himself in a pleasant dream in a few moments.

That is why, when he felt a hand run through his hair, he felt no need to brush it away. It was all a part of his dream after all and it felt so nice that he didn’t want it to stop. A chuckle sounded in his ear and the breath tickled his cheek. It sounded familiar to him, and he wanted to look and see who it was but his eyelids were too heavy.

“Don’t spoil the fun before it even got started.” The handsome voice said.

Harry could barely make a noise as an answer.

“I’ll be gentle I promise.” It said. Another hand reached beneath his shirt and felt its way up. It started soft, but then light scratches made their way down, giving Harry goosebumps.

Lips lightly brushed against his ear. “I’ve been watching you. You’ve been doing so well, Harry.” A hand remained in his hair, while the other trailed lower. “I’m so proud of you.”

“It takes real strength and courage to do what you have done. Not many people have that.” The hand trailed even lower.

Harry smiled softy at the praise. At the moment it was all he wanted to hear; that he was doing what he was supposed to, that he was still doing the right thing.

The hand reached beneath his pants and softly touched his member, making Harry breath in sharply. “You’ve been fighting for so long Harry; you deserve a little break.” The hand wrapped itself around him and started moving. “A little pause…” There was something oddly familiar about that phrase but at the moment he just didn’t seem to care.

“You need to relax more. I can help you there.” The stroking got more intense, the fingers in his hair pulled his head to the side so that the lips which were so gentle before could reveal teeth. “I can help you achieve so many things, Harry.”

Teeth scraped his neck and sent pleasure straight to his groin. A moan escaped him and he wished that he wasn’t making any noise in the waking world. The biting changed to sucking and it was sure to leave a mark if it were real.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Harry?” The voice said. “Do you want more?”

“More? There was more?” Harry thought. He wanted to open his eyes and see just who he was dreaming about, but once again his eyelids proved too heavy for him. The urge to open them became greater than his need to feel comfortable and it was like the veil had been lifted.

“Don’t do that, Harry. We are having so much fun.” The voice sounded too familiar. He needed to wake up _now._ The grip on his member disappeared and he felt the weight of someone sit on his thighs. This was far too real to be a dream.

He tried to push the body off of him but instead, the hands that had been so comforting before snatched his wrists and held them down by his head. His eyes finally opened and he gazed up at a face he never thought he’d see again.

“Tom,” He whispered. “How did you-” His words were cut off by the locket’s chain tightening around his throat.

“You really shouldn’t play with that thing, Harry.” Tom smiled kindly at him. “It can be dangerous.

Harry opened his mouth and tried to get any air into his lungs. Tom took the chance and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kicking did nothing, Tom was too strong and the locket was making him feel so weak. As the chain loosened around his neck, Tom moved to merely an inch away from Harry’s face so he could take in the oxygen he so desperately needed.

“Harry this could have been so easy for you.” Once again, Tom looked at Harry with kindness and not the malice his words threatened. “I _wanted_ it to be easy for you.”

“Get off of me.” Harry demanded. “Let me go! How did you even get so strong?”

Tom laughed as though Harry had just told him a joke. “Souls cannot be destroyed, Darling, no matter how much that old fool wants it to be so. You destroy one piece and it is forced to return to another. Right now… I’m the biggest piece of lord Voldemort there is.”

Harry could not hide the fear that appeared on his face.

“Ah love, don’t fret. This just makes it easier for the both of us.” His hands cupped Harry’s cheeks. “You wouldn’t want to be with someone who looked like _him_ now would you? I saw what you thought about me, Darling.” He reached down and kissed him gently on the mouth. Harry tried to hit him, but his hands were still being held down by an unseen force. Before Harry could try to bite him instead, Tom pulled away looking like he had just stolen a sweet from a candy store.

“You like the way I look don’t you?” Tom grinned. Of course Harry thought he was handsome, but he didn’t remember telling anyone else that.

“I think you’re full of yourself.” Harry growled.

Tom laughed again. “You can’t lie to me, Harry. I can see into your heart. I can see into your _soul.”_ His words turned to parseltounge. “ **There is nothing that you will hide from me ever again. I have spent far too long looking for you. You are _mine._** ”

Tom bent town and licked Harry’s lightning bolt scar, making him hiss in pain form the contact. “ **How little a piece can still cause so much destress in you…** ”

The words sent a chill down his spine. “Piece? What Piece?” He asked worriedly.

“ **My dear Harry, didn’t you ever wonder just _how_ you and I are connected?**” Tom chuckled.

Harry froze at the words. Of course he had wondered. Dumbledore’s half-truths had always left him with more questions than answers. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself, the reason why.

**“Go to hell,”** Harry spat. “ **Get off of me.”**

**“Look you’re even using my soul now. How else could you understand and speak the language of the snakes? Harry, we could be so much stronger together.”** Tom purred.

“ **No, now get off of me and take this soul piece of yours with you!”** Harry shouted at him.

Tom looked down at Harry as though he were starving and Harry was a piece of meat. “ **I don’t think so. In fact, I think I need to put more of me _in_ you. But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”** Tom rocked his hips against Harry’s to emphasize his point. “ **I’ll even make if fun for you.”**

Harry started thrashing to get Tom off of him, but his hold was too strong.

“ **You’ve only experienced that shrivel of a soul so far. How will you fair against a much larger piece?”** Tom smiled again and pressed the palm of his hand against Harry’s scar. The scream that tore its way from his throat would have made anyone run away in fear. Tom’s soul was forcing its way into Harry’s mind and with his minimal Occlumency skills, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As Tom removed his hand, Harry lay there gasping for breath.

_See now, isn’t this much better?_ Harry heard Tom’s voice in his head. He felt his glee as he towered above him watching as he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

_No this can’t be._ Harry thought.

_Why not? Now, you’ll never have to feel lonely again. Isn’t that what you wanted?_ Tom answered him.

“Get out,” Harry demanded. “Get out right now!”

“Oh Harry, you won’t be saying that in a minute.” Tom chuckled.

Harry could do nothing to stop Tom as he began rocking their hips together. The lust that Tom felt was felt by Harry in full force and it took him a moment to realize that the pleasure wasn’t being felt by him.

“Stop,” Harry told him. “I don’t want to.”

Tom leaned in and whispered into his ear, never stopping his motions. “Are you sure Harry? How do you know that it’s not what you want? After I’m done, you won’t be able to tell the difference.” His hands roamed down Harry’s chest, and without Harry’s permission, started removing his shirt. Whatever force was holding his arms hostage had no resistance to letting it slip over his head. The cool air was like a wakeup call to what was about to happen.

“Stop it!” Harry yelled. To his surprise, his mouth was forced open and the shirt was stuffed partially inside. He couldn’t do more than make noises of protest at Tom now.

“I don’t want to hear you until you can scream my name.” Tom smirked.

Tom removed his own shirt but his only faded from existence the second he took it off. His chest, Harry was embarrassed to notice, was well toned. If this was any other person, he would have probably blushed at the sight. But as it was, Tom’s handsomeness was only making him feel worse.

With their chests now pressed together, Harry could feel every inch it and with Tom’s unfiltered lust filling up his brain, he could also feel them both getting hard together. Tom wasted little time in removing Harry’s pants next. He didn’t even put on a show of removing his own, one second they were there and the next they were gone.

“See I knew it would help,” Tom gloated. “I can feel you in my head. I can _see_ you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

Harry tried to tell him to go to hell again, but it only came out as muffled noise. There was nothing he could do to stop Tom from spreading his legs apart either. He settled himself in-between and pressed a finger against his entrance.

“Tell me Harry, do you want this to hurt?” Tom asked as though he were concerned.

Harry only glared at him.

“I need an answer love, or it will.” He threatened.

Harry didn’t want it to happen at all, but with their link, he could tell that Tom would make good on his threat. So, he shook his head, his eyed never losing their hateful glare.

“Good answer. Then you need to relax and don’t resist me, love.” A finger entered him, along with something warm and wet. Harry breathed in deeply and was about to try to fight him again, but remembered the threat and instead, forced himself to relax.

“There’s a good boy,” Tom praised. In and out it went until another joined it. They went deeper until they found something that make Harry gasp in his own pleasure this time. “See, I knew you would enjoy it.” Again and again the pleasure built up every time he hit it. Once Harry would feel it, Tom would too, and it would be strengthened and sent right back to him. Harry moaned into the cloth in his mouth, unable to do anything else. The cycle went on and on and Harry didn’t even notice when a third finger enter him.

“Do you want more, Harry?” Tom asked. He removed his hand and moved so that he was once again an inch away from Harry’s face. “Do you want more of me in you?”

Harry, who was drunk on the cycling sensations between them, could only nod. Tom smiled and removed the shirt from his mouth.

“ **What was that, Love?”** Tom laughed. He too was drunk on their pleasure.

“ **Yes, more. I want more.”**  Harry begged.

Without any more hesitation, Tom lifted Harry’s hips and slowly entered him with a moan of his own. He rested there for a moment before he started moving again.

This time, it was far more intense. Harry felt as though his body and his mind were both being filled with Tom Riddle, he couldn’t escape the pleasure bouncing back and forth in his head, and the sensations he felt from Tom below. It made him moan louder and louder in time with their thrusts.

As they climaxed, neither one of them could hold back their cries of pleasure. Tom rested his head in the crook of Harry’s next, and kissed the flesh there he was able to reach. “You are mine Harry Potter. And we will control _everything._ ”

With that, Tom faded away leaving Harry free of the bonds that held him down.

Later, after Hermione returned with what little she could find. Harry took out the locket and tried to imagine what had happened wasn’t real. That it was all in his head and he really did just have some kind of nightmare.

_Of course I’m in your head Harry, but why on earth would you think I wasn’t real?_

The locket was cold.


	2. The cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be me practicing my writing skills on a particular subject.

The guilt of leaving her behind didn’t compare to the knowledge that she was safe from him. The second he heard Tom’s voice in his head, he apparated out of there as fast as he possible could. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to her or explain what had happened. The open and empty locket he left behind however, should be enough to give her a fair warning as to what had happened. As clever as she was, she would figure it out.

_Don’t look so miserable, Love. It will be much easier now to find the others won’t it?_

“Others?” Harry said out loud. “You _want_ to find the others?”

_Of course. The more there is of me, the more there is of me for you._

Harry could hardly wrap his mind around what he was saying for the moment. On one hand, Tom’s persistence and invasion into his head was terrifying and he didn’t know if he could ever show is face again if he didn’t leave soon. On the other hand, no one had sacrificed everything for him like that before. Other than his parents of course. He felt…flattered and disgusted with himself for it. Voldemort had worked so hard to create his Horcruxes, and he was about to just throw them all away to be stuck inside his head.

_Would you rather I stay apart? Killing everyone that stood in my way, hunting you down every opportunity I had? Or what about your friends. If I was whole again, protected by you, what harm could I cause them?_

His words were tempting beyond belief. But what about him? Why did he have to be stuck with Voldemort the rest of his life? All he wanted was to be normal, and if that happened then there would be no chance of him finally living the life that he wanted.

“Why,” Harry told him. “Why would you sacrifice everything just to be with me?” The words felt like they were meant for lovers, but it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

He could feel Tom’s sudden reluctance to answer. Flashes of a lonely boy in an orphanage in his head. The desire to live forever in a world where the people around him dropped dead faster than he could blink. Hope when he found out that he wasn’t alone the moment Ginny Weasley began to tell him _all_ _about_ Harry Potter.

_Would you want to be alone after that?_

No. That he could understand. In the end, it was the thought of his friends that pushed him to agree. What did he have to go back to after this war other than an ex-girlfriend that he fought so hard to keep safe in the first place?

Tom guided him to the next Horcrux. The Gringotts bank held many obstacles preventing thieves from stealing their treasure, but it was not enough to stop the strength of a strengthening Dark Lord and Harry Potter together. None of the goblins even knew that they had entered the bank except one, who was currently being fed to a blind dragon, save for a missing hand.

_Do not touch anything._ Tom warned.

The Goblet recognized Tom’s soul and they were able to call it to them without any incidents. They walked out of the Bank, and not a soul stopped them. It was almost too easy, and it unnerved Harry how well they accomplished their task.

_Imaging all of the trouble you would have gone through if I were not here. How many might have died?_

They found a place to sleep in a muggle house that looked as though the family was on vacation. A thin layer of dust covered most surfaces, and a cage that Harry supposed was meant for a dog was empty. Pictures of a happy couple and two children were everywhere he looked. He reminded himself, that if he could pull this off, then people like them would be safe.

_Stop moping_ Tom complained.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because you don’t want a family anymore doesn’t mean that I don’t.” He set the cup down on the dining room table, and took a set back from it. He could feel the soul reaching out to him from it and it unsettled him. It was warm like the locket had been. Comforting and made him feel more relaxed than he actually felt.

“I could destroy it like I did your diary,” Harry offered.

Tom laughed. _Oh, Harry. You don’t have anything to destroy it with, and haven’t you figured it out by now that there is a **much** better way? Go ahead…_

Uncertain of Tom’s words, Harry moved to pick up the cup on the table but found that it wouldn’t move. “What the...” Again he tried to pick it up, this time with both hands, but still it didn’t budge. Even worse, now he couldn’t remove his hands from the cup. “Tom this isn’t funny. Let me go damn it.”

“Funny?” Tom’s voice appeared from behind him. “I don’t think this is funny either. I was going for more…erotic.”

It was then that Harry realized the positions they were in, and there was little that he could do about it. Tom’s excitement was felt in full force by Harry. His own lips twitched at the feeling. “Tom…” Harry warned.

“Harry.” Tom unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pulled them down. “I think I like you better like this.”  Tom didn’t hesitate in the removal of the rest of their clothes and Harry soon found himself in a familiar situation.

Tom leaned forward to press his chest completely against Harry’s back so there was no way he could not feel the erection that was already pressing up against him.

“I hate you,” Harry was able to growl through Tom’s intense lust.

A hand with sharp nails raked their way down Harry’s chest. “Must you? We are going to be spending a very long time together after all.” A finger snuck its way inside him covered in just enough lube. “You won’t be able to hate me forever.”

“Try me,” Harry shot back wincing as the hand trailed down his chest again.

Tom prepared him quickly, sparing him no rest in between. “You can hate me right now all you want. Might even make it more fun for me.” He entered him and Harry screamed. The moan that Tom let out was almost as loud. He rested there long enough for Harry to adjust and then he began to move slowly.

Harry’s hands were still bound to the cup, unable to stop anything that Tom physically did. What he could do however, was send him every ounce of hate he felt towards him through their link. However, this seemed only to encourage him even further, and Tom’s moans only increased in frequency. As Tom’s pleasure increased, he sent the full force of it back at Harry, forcing him to feel it as well.

“Just because… you enjoy it… doesn’t mean…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence because at that moment, Tom grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair and pulled it back so his neck reached as far back as it would go.

“You were saying something, love?” Tom grinned. With a hand full of Hair, the other one was gripping tight on Harry’s hip. Tom’s nails even dug into his skin, and he used the leverage to move Harry along with Him.

The noises that Harry started to make would have made anyone blush. His hate was almost forgotten and Tom and now his pleasure started to once again cycle back to one another.

“Are you enjoying yourself now, Harry?” Tom gloated.

“Fuck you,” Harry moaned back at him.

Tom pushed Harry down on the table and grabbed his hips with both of his hands now. He pushed into Harry with more speed and strength than Harry was ready for. Harry could not hold back any of his moans now. Every time he was thrust into, another sound of ecstasy escaped him.

Finally, they finished. Harry fell onto the table and Tom vanished from existence in the physical world. His presence in his mind however, only grew stronger.

_Well that was better than destroying it wasn’t it?_ Tom’s voice dripped with glee. _Shall we move onto the next one?_

Harry could only nod. The only problem was, he was in no state to be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed or want to see more, please drop me a comment.


	3. The Diadem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F the plot.
> 
> (For real though I tired to add some in but at the same time.... eh.)

“He is going to be here I know it,” Hermione whispered furiously. They had argued about this topic ever since Ron’s return. She remembered that Harry was certain that Voldemort kept a Horcrux here and was determined to be here when he finally came for it. “Yes, but we could have waited somewhere safer for him couldn’t we? I want to find him as much as you do, but this is insane.”

The Shrieking Shack had not changed much since their last visit but to them it seemed like a lifetime ago. A time when they could laugh freely and their best friend was by their side. They stayed together on the top floor, ready to retrieve Harry as soon as his name appeared on the marauder’s map.

“I shouldn’t have left. I could have stopped that self-sacrificing idiot from leaving you. I could have… I could have….” Ron trailed off.

“You could have done a lot of things; what matters is what you do now.” Hermione told him. However, she would not allow Ron to do anything that was out of her sight. She feared that she would be abandoned by her friends to face the horrors of the war alone. Ron had to draw the line at letting him go to the bathroom on his own. Currently, she was sitting flushed up next to him holding the beetle and the bard in her hands. Ron did not mind one bit.

“And right now, you need to keep your eyes on that map.” She instructed him for the seemingly hundredth time. Ron had a tendency to stare at her as though it was the last time he was ever going to get the chance to do so. But, mostly to check to see if she was going to hit him again for leaving. His arm was still sore from the first time.

They had been camping out there for a few days. Time seemed at a standstill while they waited for something to happen. Finally, they received some news late one night. The moon had risen high in the sky, and Ron had to wake Hermione up so he could show her.

A name appeared on the map that would raise the hair on anyone’s arm. It followed a seemingly impossible path through classrooms and onto other floors. Hermione was quick to provide and answer. “The pipes. He is walking through the pipes.”

“But… what about…” Ron said worriedly.

“We can deal with that later. We need to get him out of there _now!_ ” Hermione ordered. They gathered their things and rushed out of the shack. The name Harry Potter followed by the faded name of Tom Riddle made its way through the school and onto the seventh floor.

It was like fighting the most powerful addiction unknown to man. His rational mind screamed at him to stop, to walk out of the school and beg the nearest person to kill him. But, he just couldn’t. He needed more. Harry wasn’t alone anymore _and you never will be again_ , but there wasn’t enough. Tom wasn’t complete and the rest of him was just begging to be found.

Tom supplied him with a way into the castle so he could remain unseen. Harry knew that if the stepped foot in the castle then his friends would not be far behind him.

_Let them find us._

The Room of Requirement locked behind him. An endless maze of discarded things left by students in the past lay before. He had seen the diadem before to Tom’s surprise. Harry had no trouble finding his own way.

_Just think. If you had known what it was before… what would Dumbledore had done if he had found more of me in you?_

“I would have destroyed you.” Harry knew that he would not have hesitated.

_Oh? And what will you do now?_

The diadem looked as beautiful as the day it was made. Harry could feel Tom’s excitement as he reached out to take it. The moment his fingers brushed over the jewels, he felt the connection grow in his mind. The image of Tom riddle, more handsome than ever, appeared in front of him. Unwilling to have a repeat of last time, he let the diadem fall to the floor.

“Look at you,” Tom crooned. “You really do what this don’t you?”

Harry slowly rand his fingers down Tom’s arms as if to make sure that he was really there. As his fingers reached the tips of Tom’s he gently guided them to the bottom of Tom’s shirt.

“Take it off,” Harry demanded.

“What makes you think you can order me around?” Tom challenged.

Harry of course never liked backing down from a challenge. His lips brushed Tom’s in a teasing manner. Harry’s hands remained by his side never reaching out for him. Through the connection Harry made sure to send all of the desire he felt for him, the need for them to be connected, to be whole. Unable to resist, Tom tried to reach out for Harry, he was met with a small shock. He glared down at him, but Harry only smirked and said. “Shirt. Off. Now.”

Tom didn’t think he had ever moved so fast in his entire existence. His shirt was thrown to the floor like unwanted trash. As he tried to reach for Harry he was once again met with a shock. “You are testing my patience,” Tom growled.

Harry only smiled and reached out to take Tom’s hands in his own. With his mouth, he bit the crook of Tom’s neck and sucked at the skin. Tom desperately wanted to take Harry then and there but Harry kept preventing him. He could feel the obvious hardness in both their pants and was eager to relieve them of both.

“If you don’t let me fuck you right now-”

“You know, if you’re going to be living in my head for the rest of my life, you have got to be less threatening towards me. It won’t make for a happy relationship.” Harry teased. With their strengthening connection, Harry wanted to make sure that he had a say in their actions in the future. What better practice than now? It was taking him everything he had to not let Tom do as he said, but if he didn’t make his stand now, when would he ever have the chance? “Lay down,” Harry told him.

Surprisingly, Tom did as Harry commanded. The floor was cool on Tom’s back and he shivered at the touch.  Harry straddled Tom’s waist and returned to sucking at Tom’s neck. His hands ran down Tom’s chest feeling every muscle along the way. Tom moaned, and was finally able to place his hands on Harry’s waist.

Harry rocked himself against Tom making him moan again. “What would happen, if I didn’t let you fuck me?” Harry asked, his words spoken into Tom’s neck. He didn’t cease his thrusts as he continued. “I still feel our connection, but you’re not really in my head are you?”

“I don’t…know,” Tom panted. “What makes…. you think… I would let you go?”

It took every ounce of self-control for Harry to stop moving. He heard Tom _whine_ beneath him, and he wanted to do the same. Harry knew that he would end up seeing this through to the end but, he was not going to lay down and let Tom take control over his life like this.

Tom tried to thrust up against Harry to get him moving again, but Harry refused.  “That’s not how this is going to work Tom.” Harry removed Tom’s hands from his waist and pinned them above his head. “How about you try asking nicely?”

“You want me to beg,” Tom said angrily.

“I said ‘ask nicely’ but you can do that too. Beg me Tom.” Harry said slowly against Tom’s lips. “Beg me to let you fuck me.”

 “No,” Tom replied stubbornly. “You won’t hold out for long. I’ll wait.”

Harry thought for a moment that Tom might be right. But his determination kept him strong. “Fine.” Harry said flatly while standing up. “Be that way.” He walked only a short distance and sat himself down against a broken cabinet out of the direct view of Tom who tried to follow him, but found that he could not remove himself from the floor.

“Harry, get back here!” Tom shouted after him. Harry could feel the strong pull through their connection, but his stubbornness kept him from succumbing.

A few floors down, Ron and Hermione stood hidden under the invisibility cloak in front of the Chamber of Secrets. “He was heading to the upper floors though, are you sure he is in here?” Ron asked.

“If not, we will check the Room of Requirement next,” Hermione replied worriedly. “I don’t know anything in Parseltounge do you?”

“I’ve heard him say a few things in his sleep before, but I don’t know if it will work.”

“Why don’t we ask the Dark Lord, I’m sure he would be more than happy to help you.” A new voice said behind them. A man stood in the doorway blocking their only way out.  With a wave of his wand the invisibility cloak flew into his outstretched hand. “Name’s Professor Carrow, and I’m certain you two have quite the bounty on your heads.”

 

The two dragged bound and gagged to a classroom that had a plaque reading Dark Arts above it. “You two have a big night ahead of you.” The man grinned down at them. “I’m certain my master will be pleased to see the two of you.”

A door opened, and a woman who looked similar to the man walked out with a matching grin on her face. “Did you call him yet?” She asked gleefully.

“No my dear sister, I was waiting for you.” He pulled up his sleeve and placed his wand to the dark mark that was branded on his skin.

“Wonderful, and while we wait why don’t we have some fun?” The woman pointed her wand at Ron and she laughed. “Crucio.”

Harry couldn’t tell who broke first. Tom had screamed at him to return, but they had all to quickly turned to pleas.

“Don’t leave me alone,” He begged. “I want to be with you, please Harry.”

Harry’s pants were off before he reached him. He didn’t even bother completely removing Tom’s only unzipped what he could and pulled them down far enough so that his member could be freed. A spell was muttered so that Harry could be prepared and he placed himself so that Tom’s member could finally be inside him.

He leaned down to kiss the still bound man beneath him while he rocked himself against him.

“Yes,” Tom panted. “More, more.”

Harry moved faster against Tom, making him moan his name making Harry smile. Their connection raged at them as if it was angry for making it wait so long. As much as Harry was enjoying himself, he could already feel that it was not enough. Tom was yet to be complete he was still missing the rest of his soul.

The mere thought of more to come, made Harry only enjoy himself more. “You want to be inside me?” Harry asked Tom.

“Yes,” Tom moaned back.

“Your entire soul, living inside me?”

“Yes, gods yes.” Tom struggled against the powers holding him down.

“I won’t be your puppet; I won’t let you control me, understood?” Harry told him. Tom could only nod.  

They finished while Tom was screaming Harry’s name. Harry only got to enjoy the moment for only a second before Tom vanished into his mind. He felt Tom’s soul curl up against his own, as if it no longer feared Harry’s rejection.

Just as Harry was about to suggest they change the room into someplace they could actually rest, they both felt a shift in the air.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe y'all like this but i appreciate the comments all the same. 
> 
> Also, I was going to make something happen between Ron and Hermione but it's not my favorite ship.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn’t tell what her master was feeling at the moment and for her that was rare. When he was hurting a human, his feelings are straight forward. He is angry at them, thinking they deserve to be punished. But always takes pleasure from their pain. Right now was no different than any other. Nagini watched as her Lord and Master made the red headed human scream and twitch on the floor whilst it’s mate cried and begged for her master to stop.

The boy whom her master had so long been trying to find, trying to kill, was so close. He was supposed to be with the two humans he was currently interrogating, but it seemed like once again he escaped. From what she could gather, he had been gone quite some time now and the worthless humans didn’t have any valuable information.  Her Lord probably knew that as well and was probably just taking out his frustrations on them.

She knew how this was going to end but from the looks of things it wouldn’t be for a while. There were probably some house elves wandering around to torment anyway. Unfortunately for her the halls were empty except for the echoes of the boy’s screams. She could only taste the remains of life in the air. Was this because it was so late or because the living souls knew what now lurked in their castle?

Strangely enough, the further away from her master she slithered, the stronger her connection to him seemed to become. A strength between their minds like she had never felt before was pulling her to the top of the school. How could her master have gotten there?

An old door opened to her touch revealing a bedroom fit for royalty. A figure rested beneath the covers fast asleep. She slithered up to the unsuspecting human and with a flick of her tongue she went immediately on alert. This was the boy her master had promised her. His eyes flickered back and forth behind closed eyelids and his breath was deep and even as though not a thing in the world could wake him.

For only a moment, she wanted to strike out at him for all the trouble he had caused her master. Only the connection she felt between them held her back. Obviously he did not look like her master, but his taste and his mind could not be compared to another. Had her master found another body to become stronger? There was only one way to find out. It looked like she would have to do some interrogating of her own.

Back in the Dark Art’s classroom Hermione was at her breaking point. The love of her life lay on the floor unable to scream anymore. She had been desperately hoping that someone would come and help them, that perhaps Harry might even show up at the last minute, but no one came.

Lord Voldemort had been demanding to know where Harry was, and he was furious that he was not there with him. “We came here looking for him,” she finally cracked, tears streaming down her face.

“Hermione, no,” Ron choked out. “Don’t…”

“Silence,” Voldemort kicked Ron to enforce his command. “And just why would you think he would be foolish enough to come here?”

“He… He kept saying that he would find you here o-or a piece of y-you,” She didn’t want to reveal all that she knew. The extent of their knowledge would get them killed after all. She didn’t think that Voldemort’s face could have gotten any whiter.

“And why would he think that?” He asked lowly.

“He said it was something Dumbledore said to him,” She half lied.

Voldemort looked like he wanted to kill her there and then for saying that name, but then it was like someone had cast a spell on him. He looked at his feet where he knew Nagini to be only moments before and then at the open door. “Watch them,” He ordered his Death Eaters. “If we don’t find him tonight, they may be key to luring him in the future.” Not wasting any time, Voldemort headed to the room of requirement as quickly as he could.

Harry and Tom were not happy to be awoken like this. Nagini had found her way into the room and had wrapped herself around his naked form before they even knew what was happening. _“_ I’m not going to have to fuck a snake am I?” Harry thought to Tom. “Because I really don’t want to do that.”

“ _Why do you smell like my master_?” Nagini hissed at him.

“Well it’s a funny story actually, but I’m not in a position to tell it at the moment. If you could just-”

“ _You will answer the question, human! You smell like him, your magic is like his, why?” She bared her fangs at him in anger_. “I will not ask again.”

“I would like to know as well,” A all too familiar voice said from the front of the room. The door had disappeared behind him.

_Let me speak to him, Harry._

“Look who finally showed up,” Harry taunted Voldemort ignoring Tom. “I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about us.” Nagini Squeezed Harry tighter making it difficult to draw breath.

Voldemort walked to the edge of the bed and leaned over him. “Where is it? I know Dumbledore told you about my Horcrux, what have you done with it?”

“Them you mean, what have I done with them.” Harry smiled in triumph. “You really shouldn’t leave your things lying around. Anyone could wander across them.” He nodded in the direction of the opposite side of the room. There on a lone table sat the Diadem whole and unscarred.

With a wave of his hand it flew into Voldemort’s grasp. He turned it over like it was the most precious thing in the world. Upon the end of his inspection he turned his gaze to Harry and simply asked. “How?”

“ _We wanted to be whole.”_ This time it was Nagini who spoke. _“We found him after being alone and broken for so long. A light in the never ending darkness you left us in.”_

A shadow rose up from Nagini and took the shape that Harry was now so familiar with. Tom straddled Harry as though belonged there.

“Do you even know what it feels like to be whole anymore?” Tom asked Voldemort. “I do. I can finally feel it again, and I feel it more and more with him. I _never_ want to feel broken again.”

Voldemort looked between his younger form and Harry who was still being suffocated by Nagini. He finally knew. “You are my Horcux.”

“Soon to be the only one if you allow it.” Tom explained. “A Horcrux can never be destroyed. Not really. who’s to say Harry isn’t immortal after everything that has already tried to kill him. From what I hear he should be dead a thousand times over anyway.”

Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off of Tom from the moment he appeared. “Watch if you want, but I will never forgive you if you tried to stop us.” Tom promised. “I will be _whole._ ”

Their kiss was gentle at fist but, Tom only had to lick his lips for Harry to open his mouth and let him in. With Nagini still wrapped around Harry, he quickly struggled for breath so Tom moved to his favorite spot on Harry’s neck.

Harry wanted them to start _moving_ already so he thrust himself up against Tom for him to start speeding things along.

_Let’s not rush things. I believe our audience is going to remain here._

While his mouth was still occupied with Harry’s neck, Tom pulled the blanket full off of him revealing Harry’s naked body. He moved to position himself between Harry’s legs and pressed a finger to his entrance. A silent spell made his fingers slick, ready to prepare him. Slowly, he pressed in and started moving but Harry refused to let out any visible reaction.

“Don’t be shy now, Harry. How is supposed to see how much fun we’ve been having if you hold back?” Tom whispered into his neck. A second finger entered and Harry still refused to break. His eyes were closed. He did not want to see the red eyes looking down at him.

It wasn’t until the third that Harry slightly opened his mouth and silently gasped. Tom didn’t think that was enough. “You’ll be moaning my name soon enough. Think you’ll care if he is watching then?” Tom bit at Harry’s neck before kissing him once more. Then he removed his fingers from Harry and positioned himself at his entrance.  

The more he was filled the more Harry had to fight to remain as he was. Soon, there was no more for Tom to give and that was when he started moving. There wasn’t much for Harry to do being bound by the snake but that seemed perfectly alright with Tom. He held Harry’s knees apart and thrust against him with no resistance.

Their shared connection was wider than it had ever been, all of their emotions, and their want increased as every second passed and that was what broke Harry. He felt more than he had ever felt before and when Tom delivered a particularly hard thrust at him, Harry let out the moan that he had been holding back.

Nagini had released some of her hold on him, letting him breathe easier. His volume increased and he just could not stop himself. “Yes…Yes, Tom. Faster.” Harry moaned.

Tom did as he was told, and thrust faster into him. A hand left his leg and grabbed his member. The hand began pumping in time with the thrusts. Harry could not hold back and longer. His head arched back and his moans would have made anyone blush.

They finished with Tom moaning Harry’s name. Just as every time before, Tom disappeared leaving Harry with only Nagini and Voldemort in the room. In his mind, Tom was silent. Choosing only to watch through Harry’s eyes.

Voldemort had appeared to not have moved at all. His eyes were locked on Harry who was still trying to catch his breath. “Release him,” He hissed, and Nagini unwrapped herself from him.

Harry momentarily locked eyes with the man towering above him before quickly looking away. “Thank you,” He mumbled.  Voldemort did not respond he just kept staring at him as though he were trying to see through his soul which, in Harry’s opinion, he probably was.

Finally, Voldemort waved his wand and clothes appeared at Harry’s feet.

“Get dressed, you are coming with me.” Voldemort said without emotion. The door reappeared and Voldemort let himself out, Nagini following behind him. Harry could still sense him waiting on the other side.

“I don’t suppose there is an option where I make a run for it is there?” Harry asked Tom. Tom only sent him a sense of amusement. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Dressing was the easy part, it was walking out the door that Harry had trouble with. His hand rested on the Door knob like he did not know how it really worked. Lord Voldemort’s only horcrux was unsure about his fate and at that moment was truly frightened.

 _You are not alone, and you will never be again._ Tom reminded him.

With what little courage he had left, Harry turned the knob and opened the door to the unknown future that awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always this wasn't meant to have plot. This was just me practicing a certain subject of writing to see if I could finally do it so your feed back is appreciated.  
> HOWEVER, I do not know how to end this story so suggestions are also appreciated. 
> 
> Also I am thinking of a bonus chapter after the next one (because the next one would be the last actual chapter.) If you would like to see more after that I would also like to hear about it.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t at all like he expected. Voldemort did not take him to a dungeon or threaten to separate the horcrux from him. When he had followed him out of the room, he was blindfolded and taken to some cottage far off in the mountains where he couldn’t find out his exact location. Which he supposed, was the point.

When he walked outside, he found that the calm interior of the inside of the cottage did not match the view from the outside. He could only walk a few yards of the snow covered ground before it ended into a seemingly bottomless cliff. If he looked careful enough, he could see green trees far off into the distance. The wind howled around him, and he had to take a blanket outside with him or he would end up freezing.

Frustratingly, Harry hardly ever saw the Dark Lord. He would stop by once a week to make sure that he was still alive and in good health, and then he would leave again, sometimes without saying anything. Trying to catch him in a conversation was impossible, as he would brush him off or leave as soon as he tried. Voldemort had also taken his wand away as soon as he stepped through the door, so he could not cast any spells to try to keep him there.

He never felt lonely though. Tom was his constant companion, always telling him stories or commenting on something he did. Even when they were silent, he could feel him watching from behind his eyes, always there.

It wasn’t a terrible existence, but he could feel how incomplete Tom was. That small sliver of soul was all that was needed for him to feel whole again. It was like a nagging feeling, always on his mind. Sometimes it was easy to ignore, and other times it was so present, and loud that he would use their connection to Voldemort to beg him to come visit at least.

There wasn’t much to do around the cottage other than appreciate the scenery and talk to one another. But, they easily ran out of things to talk about and the scenery never changed enough for any real appreciation for it. More and more, they wanted their counterpart there with them if just for some news about the real world.

Tom was surprised at Voldemort’s ability to resist them. With the near completeness of Tom’s soul, he should have been drawn to them like a moth to a flame, but somehow he has stayed away against all odds. Harry theorized that his soul was so small and he had twisted it so much with dark magic, that he couldn’t feel much of anything anymore anyway. Tom thought that it had more to do with his powerful occlumency shields.

“But you are still apart of him, he wouldn’t be able to block you out of his mind with occlumency. He never really could with even just a small piece of you inside me. Something always slipped through.” Harry pointed out. “There has to be something else.”

_I don’t know. I am beginning to worry._

“What if you never become whole again? I don’t think we can stay like this for long. We would be stuck up here forever and have to feel this... _incomplete_ ” Harry shuttered. He could feel everything that Tom felt now, and he left no barriers in their minds to block out anything. Every little thought, and emotion that passes through their minds could be felt by the other. Sometimes they felt like one person. Other times, Harry wished that there was _something_ to block out Tom’s aching need to be with the last soul shard.

_As long as Voldemort still has a body, I will never be whole. It anchors the last piece to the earth and I won’t be able to take it unless it is gone. We can, however, temporarily connect to it…_

“And… how would we do that?” Harry asked but he already had a good idea. He could feel Tom’s excitement already. “Of course.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But we have to actually get him to stay longer than a few minutes this time.”

_That should be simple enough if we actually put effort into it. He has to come running if we put ourselves in danger, and you are quite good at that._

“Right…” Harry looked down the edge of the cliff and saw the endless drop. He could not even see the bottom and he felt no need to go looking for it at the moment, but it looked to be the easiest way to get his attention. He attempted to put his foot past the edge and it was met with no resistance. “He didn’t put any protection around this place?”

_Maybe he thought with his sense of self preservation and fear of death, that I would try to stop you._

“And here you are encouraging me to kill us both,” Harry laughed nervously. “What has the world come to.”

_Don’t be silly, you are a horcrux. They cannot be destroyed that easily. There is no chance of us dying._

Hesitantly, he stood on the very edge of the cliff. Just because he wouldn’t die, didn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt like hell. Hands shaking, and arms outstretched, Harry took a deep breath and leaned forward.

The wind rushed by loudly as if it were screaming in his ears. He felt partially afraid but mostly exhilarated. The seemingly endless feeling of boredom he had been feeling, disappeared and the adrenaline pumping its way through him had him laughing hysterically. Tom’s fear was just as extreme. Although he claimed that they would not die, he was still afraid of the possibility that he could actually be wrong.

He was spinning in the air and did not notice as the small cloud of black smoke raced towards them. Slowly, Harry stopped spinning and instead of racing towards the once quickly approaching ground, he stopped in midair.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Voldemort demanded. He was flying in midair without the aid of anything except his own magic. His wand was out, pointed at Harry keeping him afloat.

“We wanted to get your attention,” Harry smiled, the adrenaline still pumping through him. “You kept ignoring us.”

“Am I going to have to lock you away somewhere instead?” Voldemort growled, flying closer.

“Isn’t that what you are already doing?” Harry asked giddily. “Can’t get much worse, can you?”

_It can get so much worse_

“He wouldn’t do anything to harm you,” Harry stated with confidence.

_No, he wouldn’t. He just needs me safe, not happy, and he wouldn’t even care what you felt about it_

Voldemort took in a sharp breath at his counterpart’s voice. His anger seemed to lessen, and with a wave of his wand, they both began to rise back up the mountain. The cold air that had so aggressively passed by before, gently caressed his now numb face. His hair was ever more messy that it usually was and he grimaced as he ran a hand through it and was met with nothing but tangles.

They arrived back at the cottage and Harry was placed right on the doorstep. “Get inside,” Voldemort commanded.

“Will you be joining us,” Harry shivered from the cold air. Snow started gently falling from the sky.

“Get inside, I won’t ask you again,” Voldemort snapped.

“Fine, but abandoning your soul is what got you in this situation in the first place. You can’t keep ignoring us. We will just find a way to get your attention again, and it might not be so easy for you to save us next time.” Harry warned. He opened the door and slammed it behind him in anger.

The cottage felt warm on the inside but not warm enough to sooth the chill that found its way into Harry’s bones. Walking to the fire place, Harry attempted to start a fire with a match he found on the mantle, but it was proving to be difficult without magic.

Suddenly, the fireplace came to life and the fire brought some measure of warmth to him. He spun around and in the door way stood the dark lord. Small pieces of snow stuck to his black robes.

Harry said nothing and watched as Voldemort looked around the room as though he was uncertain of what to do.

_Say something_

Harry did not know to whom Tom was talking to, but Voldemort flinched at the sound of his voice. “Why do you do that,” Harry asked him. “Are you scared of Tom?”

“Of course not,” Voldemort snapped.

“Then why?” Harry took a step towards him. Voldemort did not respond for a long time, making Harry irritated. The snow tapped against the glass making the only noise along with the cracking of the fire in the cottage “If you want to help him then do something about it.” Still he did not move or say anything.

 “Fine then, leave. Abandon, your soul again and see where that gets you. If you don’t want to take care of your soul, then let me out of here and I will do it for you.” Harry threw himself back down on the floor in front of the fire, his back facing Voldemort. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shivered. They would just have to try again another day.

Harry was determined not to look back at him. He did not want to give Voldemort the satisfaction. Surprisingly, he felt a weight drape itself over his shoulders and saw a dark red blanket around him. Pulling it closer, he felt Voldemort’s presence right behind him.

“You don’t need to take care of it,” Voldemort said softly. “I’ll do that.”

“Really?” Harry scoffed. “Because you have been doing a fantastic job of it so far. And you wouldn’t be taking care of just him anymore. You’ll have to take care of me, too. Unless you have found a way to separate the two of us?”

_Don’t you dare_

Voldemort flinched again.

Harry noticed and stood up so he was face to face with him, the blanket slipping off of his shoulders. “There you go again. I think you are afraid. Is the big bad dark lord scared of his own soul?”

“You know nothing you foolish boy,” Voldemort growled and turned his back away from him.

Instantly regretting his actions, Harry grabbed Voldemort’s wrist to prevent him from leaving. His mind became flooded with thoughts that were neither his nor Tom’s. It was of a familiar desperation to be whole again, something that had been driving both Harry and Tom this whole time. The sudden need to touch Harry when Tom spoke, and the overprotectiveness he felt for his horcrux.

All of this was unfiltered and it was then Harry realized that Voldemort had not been able to block them out at all. Voldemort had constantly felt the pull of his soul this whole time and it had been driving him mad. The Death Eaters had noticed Voldemort’s sudden change of mood and how it worsened with each passing day. The small fraction of soul that Voldemort was using all of its strength to resist its much larger and stronger counterpart.

Voldemort tried to pull his hand away, but Harry’s grip on his wrist was too strong. “Let go brat,” Voldemort forced out. He could feel their connection as well.

“Make me,” Harry grinned. He could feel Tom’s excitement in his head growing and he knew exactly what to do.

Voldemort turned to face him once again and that’s when Harry released his grip on his wrist and instead, grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him. The connection only grew and he could feel Tom and Voldemort’s soul reaching out to one another. A choking terror came from Voldemort and he tired to force Harry off.

Tom, however, was the stronger of the two and _pulled_ Voldemort’s towards him. A look of wonderment passed over his face and he fell to the floor. Harry stood over him, a smile that came from both him and Tom on his face. “You left us alone for so long, Voldemort. Didn’t you miss us? Don’t you want to be whole again if only for a moment?” They spoke together.

Harry got on his knees and crawled over Voldemort until he was between his knees and his face was above his. Voldemort was hypnotized by Harry and his eyes could not look away from him. Harry leaned his face forward so that their lips were almost touching. “Don’t you want to be whole again,” they asked.

They could feel Voldemort’s need to answer “Yes, Yes, _please_ ” but his determination and a sense of fear was stopping him.

“What’s wrong?” They moved their lips to the bottom edge of Voldemort’s ear and whispered “Have some _fun_ with us. We won’t bite.” They bit the tip of his ear lobe. “Much.”

Voldemort gasped and his lips slightly opened. “Get. Off,” he breathed out.

They sat up so their face was still hovering over Voldemort’s but farther away. A challenging grin spread on their face. “Make. Me.”

Hands finally reached up to force them off, but was no match for the power of both Tom and Harry working together. Their magic forced him back down and their lips descended on him again. This time, with more force.

Voldemort tried to resist them, but the seduction of their connection was too much. He opened his mouth letting them inside and they accepted the invitation eagerly, and his forked tongue greeted them.

They pressed their body flat up against his so that the only thing separating them was their clothes. Their hands slowly made their way from his face, to his chest, and down to his waist. As they slowly caressed him, they could feel his arousal growing against them.

Their hands reached up to the collar of his robe and without breaking the kiss, ripped it apart. Nails scraped down Voldemort’s chest making him arch up in the act. Voldemort broke away their kiss and growled “Don’t think you’ll get out of this unpunished brat.”

“Oh, I sure hope not,” They smirked and kissed at his neck and worked their way down to his chest, tearing away fabric so that they could access more skin. “It would be a shame if we were the only ones to get some fun out of this, but don’t worry, we will make sure to share every little but of it with you,” they promised.

They kissed down past his navel and up the hard member that awaited them. Voldemort tried to move but from the complete will of Tom’s larger soul, he was unable to do as he wanted. “I will tie you up and leave you screaming,” Voldemort threatened.

“Promises, promises,” They licked the shaft of his member and then looked him directly in the eyes as the took it in their mouth. Voldemort could not hide his emotions from them when they were so close. He was enjoying watching them and he wanted so much for them to continue.

They closed their eyes, and let Voldemort watch as they took as much of him as they could in their mouth. When they sucked, they could hear the whisper of a moan pass through his lips. “Don’t get too excited. We want this to last as long as we can make it,” they told him.

Despite what they said, they couldn’t wait much longer. A wave of their hand had Voldemort ready for them and before he realized what was happening, they were already positioned. “I will make you beg for my mercy,” Voldemort glared, or tried too. The excitement coming off of Harry and Tom was contagious and their connection let Voldemort feel the full force of it.

“Good,” they smirked before pushing themselves inside. The effect was instantaneous. _Finally,_ they felt complete. There was not a crack or piece out of place and for the first time in fifty years, Tom Riddle knew what it was like to be whole. Moving made the feeling of ecstasy only grow. Voldemort was finally able to move and instead of pushing them away, he was desperate to bring them closer.

He pulled their head in and brought their lips together in an attempt to have even more contact. His nails clawed their way into their back, drawing blood. They could feel the small soul shard’s need to be even closer, to be beneath Harry’s skin with them. It was almost cruel to have them so close to wholeness, but so far away.

Tom and Harry could not stay quiet as they moved. Their breaths and moans were only effective in making Voldemort even harder than he was and he even pushed back up against them, making their noises even louder.

In their excitement, they did not last long. They both finished, a sticky mess between them. Harry fell on top of Voldemort and they lay there, catching their breath. The feeling that they so desperately wanted slowly dissipated as they came down from their high. Tom started clawing at the back of his mind, wanting to keep them together longer, but there was nothing to be done at the moment.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Voldemort panted. Harry’s scream was silent as Tom’s attempts grew more and more aggressive. “Shhh,” Voldemort soothed and brought Harry’s forehead to his chest so that his scar was touching his skin. “I’m still here.” The small amount of comfort the contact gave, made Tom stop in his assaults.

“Don’t leave us again,” Harry and Tom said together, almost crying. “Please, we can’t take it anymore.”

“Never,” Voldemort promised. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
> As this was only supposed to be a practice for me to get over my discomfort of writing smut, this will probably be the final chapter as I have not received as much attention as I had hoped for. Thanks for reading, and if you are interested, I have a Tumblr account where i post updates pretty regularly or take suggestions for new stories or stories i have already written.  
> BigJellyMonster.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write this kind of stuff so i would appreciate some feedback.


End file.
